


I Like You Better In Glasses

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian learns that contact lenses are not as much fun as they seem to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like You Better In Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: gazing into each other's eyes

'No, Sebby, stop rubbing it, you'll only make it worse,' Jim said, trying to get hold of Sebastian's hands, but the blond turned his head away from his friend, 'Let me see, okay?'

Reluctantly, Seb lowered his hands. His left eye was reddened and puffy; the blond could barely open it. That blasted contact lense.

Sebastian had been wearing glasses since he was seven or eight. When he returned to England, his new optician suggested replacing his glasses with contact lenses. The blond, however, wasn't very eager to do that. After all, his eyesight wasn't that bad and he liked his glasses. And yet, during his last year at university, he decided to give contact lenses a chance. To his surprise, they turned out to be quite comfortable. Jim, though, couldn't get used to Seb's new image.

'I like you better in glasses,' he pouted when Sebastian put on the contact lenses for the seventh day in the row. Hearing that, the blond waved his hand and smiled to himself. But Jim had a point – Seb missed wearing glasses. Especially when wearing contact lenses tuned out to be more troublesome and painful than he expected.

One afternoon he dozed off during the marathon of documentaries on ancient Rome he watched with Jim. When he woke up, rubbing the sleep out from his eyes, the left lense shifted slightly, moving under the eyelid. Irritated by discomfort and pain, he rubbed the eye harder, but it only worsened the situation. The pain intensified, tears streamed down his face, so he rubbed harder and harder, but to no avail. Jim observed him, worried. Finally, he reacted, covering Sebastian's hands with his small ones.

'Let me see, Sebby,' he repeated.

Brown eyes gazed into his with a mixture of interest and concern. Jim's eyes were big and, although he would never admit it, Sebastian found them very pretty. Soft and warm, they observed the world with awe and curiosity Seb hadn't seen before; when tired, they would become darker, softer, somewhat blurred. James' eyes were very expressive and Sebastian learnt reading them well enough to see through his friend's reassurances.

'I see it,' the smaller boy mumbled, 'Do you want me to-'

Seb nodded. He wanted to get rid off that fucking thing.

Slowly, with shaky fingers, Jim delicately picked the lense. Freed from irritating itching, Sebastian rubbed his eye again only to be stopped by Jim.

'Don't do this,' he said, grabbing the blond's wrist, 'I'll get something to wash it up.'

And a moment later he returned with a wet handkerchief. He delicately pressed it to Seb's eye, removing all dirt and tears.

'Open your eye, Sebby,' Jim asked and Sebastian obeyed.

It was reddened and teary, the wetness glossing over the magnificent blueness of the iris; it was as bright as the summer sky, but Jim knew it could change into indigo of thunder clouds. Seb's eyes were nice and caring, devoid of coldness so often associated with blue eyes.

'It looks fine,' James mumbled, leaning back. Sebastian nodded, got up from the couch and padded to his room. He returned a moment later wearing glasses. Jim smiled. 'I like you in glasses.'

 _I like myself in glasses, too,_ Seb smiled back.


End file.
